Firsts
by nothingwithorange
Summary: Because they all noticed as some point. Jesker plus the whole team, spoilers for all of Series Four.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I come bearing Jesker fluff. Proper fluff, not the little hinting I did in my last two stories :') I wanted to write Becker and Jess in an established relationship, but I love their awkwardness and... I couldn't think of a plot. Sad but true. So instead I wrote this weird drabble collection thingy. XD**

**The first chapter is the team first noticing that Becker and Jess like each other. The second will be the team first noticing Becker and Jess are together. Yay!**

Matt first noticed during his third week. He'd argued with Becker earlier in the day about the soldiers wearing civilian wear again, and he knew he'd failed to impress the military captain again. Not that he was trying to; he didn't need and had no desire to be accepted by the ARC, but Becker was just frustrating. He sighed to himself as he packed away his gun.

"Matt?" A timid voice came from the doorway. Jess hovered there nervously, fingers fiddling with her wristwatch.

"What is it, Jess?" He asked, turning to lean against the bench so he was facing her.

Jess shifted from foot to foot slightly. "Just… Let them stay in their black. Please?"

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Pardon?"

"The soldiers," Jess quickly clarified, starting to blush.

"Yeah, Jess, I guessed," He smirked. "I'll think about it, okay?"

Jess' face broke out into a huge smile. "Okay!" She agreed, beaming at him.

Matt simply shook his head, laughing.

* * *

Abby first noticed when she saw the tinge of red blossoming over Jess' cheeks after Becker presented her with a bar of orange-free chocolate. The small, but giddy smile, that spread across the field coordinator's face only confirmed her suspicions. Grinning, she walked over to the ADD.

"You're looking a little… _flushed_," She remarked, causing Jess to get even more flustered.

"It's just the chocolate, gets me all excited…" She made up an excuse, before quickly changing the subject.

Abby just smirked.

* * *

Connor first noticed when Jess lead Abby and himself into her flat, cheerfully rambling on about what she wanted to hear about from them while picking up the takeaway menu and mentioning Becker… twice.

She seemed to realise her slip-up herself, but tried to cover it by pretending she didn't notice. At Connor's pointed look, she scowled slightly.

"The files only tell you so much, y'know!" She told him defensively.

Connor merely raised his eyebrows in response.

* * *

Lester first noticed about a two weeks after Abby and Connor returned, when he was ordering Becker to take medical leave and every time the captain refused, his eyes strayed through the glass wall towards the ADD, where Jess was typing up Health and Safety forms.

"You don't have a say in this," Lester huffed, recapturing Becker's attention. "You _have _to take leave after an accident, its policy, not just for the ARC, but for pretty much every job out there."

Becker gave him an exasperated look. "I don't want any time off!" He protested.

"Becker." Lester said firmly, as Becker looked out to Jess again. "I'll make sure nothing happens to Miss Parker while you're off."

Becker's head snapped round and he gaped at his boss.

Lester met him with a knowing smile.

* * *

Emily first noticed as she walked into the Ops room of the ARC, looking for Matt and instead seeing Becker in the chair at what she was told was an 'ADD' which was some form of computer, that she quite frankly didn't understand. Jess was stood next to him, watching the screens and saying something. Obviously, her comments were important as Becker was nodding and writing as he listened to her.

Even though she was new to this world and hadn't quite got a comfortable grasp on its technology, Emily knew that Jess had an odd attachment of sorts to the super computer. According to Matt, the only person to sit at Jess' work station and live was Mr Burton, and that was simply because he was the boss and Jess would be in an awful lot of trouble if she killed him as she would if Matt or Connor or someone else used her precious ADD.

Jess leaned over to point something out on one of the screens and Becker's hand automatically went to the small of her back to steady her.

Despite her worries and troubles, Emily watched them and smiled.

* * *

Danny first noticed when he asked Becker what changes had been made to the ARC as they walked towards the SUV. The captain seemed taken aback by the question, as Danny had suddenly switched from pleading for his brother, who was currently having his weapons taken from him by one of the soldiers, to everyday questions. Well, perhaps not 'everyday', but a lot more normal than asking for his time traveling, crazed lunatic, murdering brother to be freed.

"Oh, um, well…" Becker wondered where to begin. "We're half owned by a company called Prospero. Lester has to answer to the head, Philip Burton, as well as the Minister now. I think he's probably about ready to throw himself through an anomaly by now. Speaking of which, no one is allowed through anomalies. We can't…" He took a deep breath and tried again. "We can't risk losing anyone again. We've got some new team members; Matt. The one who shot you. Don't take that personally, by the way. He shoots all the best people."

Danny smiled. "So, he's the only new addition?"

"No," Becker suddenly smiled. "There's Jess, too."

"Jess?" Danny raised his eyebrows. "Do tell me more,"

"She just works the ADD and defuses the occasional bomb, although that's not strictly speaking part of her job description. She'd be a rubbish medic though. But, she gives Lester a bit of a run for his money sometimes. He tolerates her teasing more than anyone else's. He likes her really; we all do." If Becker could've seen the look on his own face; Danny knew he would've been embarrassed.

"Well, soldier boy," He quirked an eyebrow. "Sounds like lovely little Jess has stolen your heart."

Becker made a surprised noise halfway between a choke and splutter.

Danny grinned.

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Wow, this story has had an amazing response :) I hope you all enjoy this part!**

Matt first noticed when he trooped into the Ops room with Becker, both bruised and battered from the anomaly and creature encounter they'd faced that day. Jess saw them leave the lift on the CCTV and was running over to them in seconds, her heels clicking against the floor. She spared Matt a concerned glance and as soon as he had nodded to her that he was fine, her attention was immediately focused on Becker.

No one said a word as she reached up to cup his face, gently tilting his head to the side so she could examine the gash he'd acquired on his cheek. He allowed her to ghost her fingers across his jaw as she bit her lip, trying to find something to say.

"You'll need stitches," She said eventually, although it came out a in a whisper. Matt realised how panicked Jess must've been at that moment; her eyes were a little watery and her voice wobbled slightly.

Becker simply cupped the back of her head, pulling her forward slightly so he could kiss her forehead. "I'm fine, Jessica," He told her, with a half-smile, before squeezing her shoulder and walking out to the armoury. Jess stared after him for a moment, before going back to the ADD.

Matt couldn't help his bemused smile.

* * *

Abby first noticed as she heard the sound of voices outside the menagerie and recognized them as Jess and Becker's. Looking out her window, she saw them walking down the corridor. Becker laughed as Jess said something which, judging by the gentle slap administered to his chest, he wasn't supposed to find funny. The hit seemed to amuse him even more, as his laughter increased and Jess' attempt at an unimpressed frown failed as she started to giggle too.

Becker draped his arm across Jess' tiny shoulders and pulled her against him in a one-armed hug, never stopping walking. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist in response.

Abby grinned.

* * *

Connor first noticed when he heard Jess' mobile go off, the vibrations causing it to shudder and move along the table. He grabbed it before it fell off the edge, glancing at the caller ID before he could stop himself. The name was Becker's, with a smiley face next to it. This didn't surprise Connor, as he knew Jess' entire contacts list came with a little smiley emoticon. It was just one of those things she did – Jess-isms, he should call it.

However, he did notice that next to the smile was another symbol: a love heart.

Connor smirked as he called for Jess.

* * *

Lester first noticed during a mission. It had been quiet all day, so Connor and Abby had gone to get lunch while Matt mysteriously disappeared in his usual fashion, so when the anomaly alarm went off, only he, Becker and Jess had been present. Becker had raced off to the site as Jess frantically tried to get hold of the other team members, and now Lester was having to listen to them arguing over the comms.

"Becker, you wait for backup; that's the rules!"

"I'm here and there's no incursion, it'll be fine!"

"No! You're the one who put these rules in place, so you're going to follow them!"

"But it's pointless, I can handle this now and I can do it quick!"

"I'm not letting you risk your life like that, just wait for Matt!"

"_Jessica_!"

"_Hilary_."

There was silence on the other end of the line. Then an exasperated sigh.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

Lester tapped his earpiece on. "When you have quite finished being a married couple," He said briskly, taking small satisfaction when through his glass wall he saw Jess visibly jump in surprise. "Matt is on his way." There was an awkward pause before he added; "So, Hilary? How long have you two been on first name terms?"

He chuckled at the growl he got in response.

* * *

Emily first noticed as soon as she stepped from the Victorian Era and into the 21st Century. On the other side of the anomaly she was greeted with a gun pointed at her and immediately knew it was Becker. Before she could even open her mouth, a female voice squealed her name and Jess appeared next to him, putting a hand over Becker's to lower the gun.

They exchanged stories; Emily had been trying to get away from her own time for ages; her husband had died while she was away which, although it was very sad, freed her from her Victorian life. Meanwhile, Matt and the field team were investigating an anomaly near Wales so Jess had demanded she come with Becker to lock this anomaly and had managed to convince him after refusing to get out of the car. It was only after this and a quick call to the others over the comms system that Emily noticed that even though Becker had put down his gun, their hands were still linked.

* * *

Danny first noticed as soon as he walked into the ARC, worn out and tired, but still somehow buzzing with excited energy. Matt went off to lock up the EMDs, Abby dragged Connor to the menagerie to check up on Rex and Lester had gone into his office to take a call, leaving Danny, Becker and Jess alone in the Ops room.

"So," Danny said and the other two glanced at him.

"So?" Becker prompted, while Jess went to grab her mug of coffee from the ADD. She'd been up all night and most of the day trying to help via the comms as the field team fought off a pack of raptors that were running amok in the local rugby stadium and she was exhausted. God knows how tired the others must be, especially Danny who had luckily been in the same time period as the raptors so had followed them through, without getting shot by Matt this time.

Jess re-joined the two men, feeling the welcome warmth of her coffee flowing through her. She stood beside Becker, unconsciously leaning into him a little, not enough so they were touching, but a little closer than was professional.

"So," Danny repeated, a smirk starting to grow on his face. Jess took another sip of coffee as he paused. "Did you two… y'know…" he gave a suggestive whistle.

Jess choked on her drink.

"Ah, thought so." Danny winked.

**No Primeval tomorrow, boo waa sob sob. But it's back in May so yay! **

**Thank you for all your reviews, you're all very, very lovely :)**


End file.
